It's a Plan?
Title: It's a Plan? Players: Ham Tyler, Michael Donovan, and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: The Resistance Leaderships makes some plans.... '' '' LOG BEGINS And the News that started it LA TV News Resistance Members Captured Wed Aug 11 Local Reporter In a daring raid by Police Officer's, two Resistance Hideouts were raided overnight. Working on a tip from Science Frontiers' Head of Security, Mr. Chiang, Two Business Establishments, the Golden Sheep and the downtown club, Expressions, were raided after closing. Inside were found Weapon caches, and at least 10 members of the Resistance. No high level prisoners were taken, but all captured Resistance Members have been turned over to the Visitor's for 'Sabotage' and 'Destructive Acts' upon the order of Nathan Bates. Diana has stated that all captured members of the Resistance will be treated within the laws of the United States, and are currently, being treated for minor wounds, and given access to Legal Counsel. In other news, there is another heat wave working it's way up towards us from Mexico. Expect temperatures to be in the upper 90's by tomorrow. There is little chance of rain in the forecast, and medical experts are recommending that people remain inside air conditioned houses and businesses as much as possible. If you must go out, wear light clothing, and drink plenty of water. Carbonated and Alcoholic beverages are not recommended. KDHB has learned that Nathan Bates will be setting up 'Cooling Stations', so that those that must be outside, or are unable to afford Air Conditioners in their home may come and relax in cooled spaces. Diana has also offered up the Lobby of the Visitor Consulate in Hollywood for the same purpose. ---- Ham Tyler is staring at the Television, he never learns, does he. He chuckles softly, "Diana…. you idiot… I know how to get into the Consulate now…." His words are soft. Michael Donovan walks unobtrusively into the living room, although the trained ear could possibly pick up the slight wheeze he's been saddled with during the length of his recovery. "Something good on?" he asks somewhat incredulously. "Anything worth watching has seemed few and far between lately." Apparently, he's been following the news coverage… if it could be called that. Elizabeth Maxwell pokes her head in from the dining room, looking around quickly. Ham Tyler smirks, "Oh, just watching the Weather… there is another heat wave coming." Must be more than that, to make the Fixer grin in such an evil way. However, he might not want to share, just yet. Michael Donovan leans against the doorway between the foyer and the living room, looking highly suspicious at the malicious grin on Ham's face. "I've never seen you this giddy over the weather report," he replies dubiously. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over to Mike and laughs, nodding, before glancing at Ham. "That look from /you/ is enough to make everyone nervous… So what brings it on?" Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "Oh, just learned the locations of a couple of the 'Cooling Centers' they are setting up for the poor and down-trodden…" If possible, his smile widens as he continues, "The Visitor Consulate Lobby…." Michael Donovan frowns slightly at that. "I had it pegged for either a PR move or a means of them picking out the occasional random snack. Knowing Diana, it's probably both. But…" A look of dawning surprise appears on his face as Ham's train of thought hits him head-on. "I don't always like the way you think, Tyler, but this time…" Elizabeth Maxwell makes a face and nods at Donovan's comment. "I figured more towards the latter, actually. Just short of 'inviting them in for snacks'." She shivers softly, then laughs. "Still, it is a good idea, barring getting picked as one of the snacks." Ham Tyler chuckles softly, "We'd have to cover that pretty boy face of yours, Gooder, but we could use it to get inside the consulate… Find the Elevators, even if that means knocking some guards out, and we could get their Prisoners free…. Mind you, we would than have to get everyone outside the Consulate, before we blew it… But a few rounds into the air would get the crowd running…" Michael Donovan takes a deep breath and ends up with a cough for his troubles. "They have been going out of their way to make sure the average couch potato can spot me or Heather on sight… A real pain-in-the-ass, if you ask me…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I've noticed. Definitely high on the problem list. I'm fairly sure a piture or description of me been circulated to all the guards at least, as well. Hmm…" Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Speaking of O'Leary… She seems to have fit in here rather well…" He doesn't look at Elizabeth, pointedly not casting any opinion on the relationship between the two, "I was thinking we should make a formal member of the Command Group… You, Julie, myself… and by virtue of being the owner of our base, and getting to be a good fighter in her own right, Elizabeth. Julie says it is up to us, I know how Elizabeth will vote… so want to make it all of us, and we both say yes, Gooder?" Michael Donovan shrugs simply at that. "Don't see why not. More than a couple of missions would have had a more unhappy ending if not for her… and the fact that she saved my butt a couple weeks ago doesn't hurt my feelings for her any either." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little at Ham, blushing slightly, then laughing. "Heh, pretty easy to figure out what I think of Heather. Especially having to be in the room next to us, yes?" Ham Tyler nods and glances at Elizabeth, "You get to tell her. Make it sound all official, or tell her after you… Never mind, you know what I mean." Could Ham be blushing? Possible. He forces himself to chuckle, "Also, make sure she knows that we expect her to stop getting shot. Command folks are supposed to be above that, but we make exceptions for Gooder and Julie." Michael Donovan smirks wryly at that. "You should see the other guys," he counters, not feeling the need to add that for as much as he and Julie tend to get shot, when they shoot back, their targets don't seem to be as lucky as they've been. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "I'll tell her. I'm sure you all expect /me/ to stop getting shot as well…" Ham Tyler nods, "Count on that Elizabeth. If you keep getting shot, you know that Gooder and Julie will stop letting you go on missions…." Michael Donovan looks at the ceiling innocently, not wanting to tussle with -that- particular subject again. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and shakes her head. "Julie can't exactly stop me if I go while she's at work. I've made that glaringly clear to her already." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Well, all I ask is that you be careful. At least you and Heather are smart enough to listen to the Docs. By the way, let Heather know that any time she wants to cook, I'll be glad to eat it. That Lasagna was better than you get in an Italian Restaurant, and the Chicken Fried Steak was very good last night too…. She'd make Elias a good cook…" Michael Donovan chuckles just lightly enough not to send him tumbling into another coughing fit. "Well, at least -some- of us will have job opportunities once this war business is all said and done." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods at the cooking. "Yeah, I've noticed. I was out in the kitchen with her for the steak last night, good stuff." She raises her eyebrows at Mike then and laughs. "Not like you won't have plenty of offers after, once you're done being on the news or being part of it. Depending on how things go, there might be plenty of opportunities anyway." Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "I hate to burst your bubbles, folks, but do you honestly think any of us will be around for the end of this one?" Michael Donovan shrugs right back, "I don't know about you, Ham," he replies, at least partially joking, "but I intend to live forever." Elizabeth Maxwell glowers very slightly. "I do not intend to die quietly while we are still under siege, that much is for certain." Ham Tyler chuckles very softly. It is so easy to get a rise from these people! "I see…. Than don't screw up again, got it folks?" Ham the… Morale Booster? The Wounded chewer-outer? Michael Donovan raises an eyebrow at the remark. "I'll make it a point not to." Elizabeth Maxwell hmphs slightly. "Am I expected to simply stop while two other people are under fire? I certainly don't intend to. Even if it does risk a repeat of San Diego." Ham Tyler glances at Elizabeth, "Calm down, Elizabeth. No, I don't expect you to let two people get shot at, but I do expect you to use your brains. I heard the story… I know you tried to draw fire away from Julie and Gooder…" Michael Donovan frowns, pulling himself off of the doorway. "I wish we had more time to iron the kinks out of that mission before we acted, Tyler," he says perhaps a bit defensively, "but we had to act quickly on that one…" Ham Tyler shakes his head, "We have at least a week. This heat wave is supposed to last clear into the end of next weekend…" Ham shrugs, knowing Gooder is changing the subject, and for once, he lets it go. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah. It was simply a bad situation. And drawing fire away, trying to get into better firing position for other enemy forces… either way, I had to move from where I was." Michael Donovan nods at Ham, "We can hope that the heat around Bates' little bit of spin-doctoring will fade a little by then. I don't like that other cells in the area are catching flack because of what we did…" Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Well, if you had remembered to bring along your Video Camera, you could have changed that." He smirks, "But than, we wouldn't have had your shooting… so I guess all things worked out as good as we could hope…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at Ham's comment, looking to Mike. "Yeah… If you'd been shooting film instead of a weapon, it would have been a lot worse than it was." Michael Donovan snorts lightly, "Even my old network seems to think that I'm so crazed that I make Manson look like Mother Theresa. If I had a tape, no one would air it." Ham Tyler stands up, and shrugs, "On that note, I think I should get my beauty rest." He pauses, "And Gooder, I heard Freedom Network is always looking for Battle Films… and since only the cute ones would have been in your Footage, you could have sold it to them." He chuckles to himself, whistling the theme to G.I. Joe as he heads to his room. Heck, even Ham likes the Real American Heroes. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13